2 locas kami en el Sengoku
by Megami Sayuri
Summary: Sayuri y Megami lográn llegar al Sengoku para acelerar la relación entre Miroku y Sango e Inuyasha y Kagome! Reviews Onegai! IK MS
1. Default Chapter

Holas como estan!!1 esperamos que bien pues ete es nuestro segundo fic!!!! Y le pedimos que nos dejen un review para saber que tal ta!! Xfas!!!!!!! Y xsiacaso nosotras tenemos poderes somos hijas de kami y hacemos los q no da la gana!!! Jejeje  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no nos pertenece es de Rumiko Takahashi y si fuera nuestro Inuyasha sería de Sayuri y Kikyo estaría 1000000 km bajo tierra!!!! Reviews onegaiiiiii  
  
Era un día cálido y soleado. eran las 3:30 de la tarde y la hermosa Sayuri (yeah right) se encontraba tirada en el piso junto a su amiga Megami viendo el openning de Owari nai Yume de su amado e idolatrado programa Inuyasha tararará.  
  
En la super pantalla gigante se vio a la estúpida de Kagome que no hacía absolutamente nada en la pelea contra un youkay enorme.  
  
Sayuri: mira Megami a ésta tipa! Qué pasa?? Qué?? Acaso no puede agarrar su arquito y su flechita y mandar al infierno al tipo este? Para qué diablos tiene poderes espirituales si no los usa??  
  
Megami: ya!! Cálmate! Mejor no digas nada. que tu tampoco los usas, solo cuando vas a la playa, para que siempre haya sol.  
  
Sayuri: ¬¬ no me hables así! Que tu tampoco los usas! Auque yo no me la paso diciendo el nombre de Inuyasha cada 5 segundos como la estúpida esa.  
  
Megami: jaja! Claro, Inuyasha no, pero del otro, qué? Jaja!  
  
Sayuri: grrrr! Cállate y deja ver que ya acabó la propaganda  
  
Kagome seguía parada como tonta viendo como los demás luchaban, de repente el youkai se dirigió hacia ella, estaba a 30 cm de matarla.  
  
Sayuri: mátala! Mátala! Mátala!  
  
Megami: ¬¬ (pobrecita. está loca)  
  
En ese momento aparece Kouga y la salva  
  
Sayuri: diablos! Por qué Kouga tenía que intervenir?! La hubiera dejado morir! Que así hubiéramos visto la desesperación de Inuyasha y todo se hubiera puesto dramático se hubiera dado cuenta que la amaba y todo se hubiera aclarado aunque Kagome se hubiera muerto.  
  
Megami: Cállate Sayuri! Deja de ser tan mala y perversa! Ya sé porque tu casa está siempre llena de mal karma y está siempre nublado.  
  
Sayuri:... no entiendo por qué Kouga quiere casarse con ésta, le va a ser un estorbo, lo único que va a ganar es una loca gritona con voz de mosca muerta  
  
Megami: Kami! Cállate mujer!  
  
Sayuri: por qué es tan pasiva Megami?  
  
Megami: y tu por qué eres tan agresiva y perversa! Creo que mi padre es tu padre y el tuyo es el mio!  
  
Sayuri: verdad, no?! Yo soy igual a tu daddy y tu al mio!! Por qué será??! Bueno. hablando de padres, mi pa me dejó una cosa para.  
  
En ese momento Kagome estaba sentada sola con Inuyasha, el ambiente era perfecto, en eso se estaban acercando lentamente.  
  
Sayuri: Por fin! Por fin ya Kagome usa tu única neurona.  
  
Oswari!- y así Inuyasha estaba besando el piso  
  
Sayuri: ya me harté de ésta! Acaba de firmar su acta de muerte! (bueno, muerte no) nos vamos al Sengoku Megami, a salvar esta relación!- Sayuri se para y apunta con su dedo al cielo y miles d estrellitas de colores la rodean..  
  
Megami: qué?!! Estás loca??!! Ni tú ni yo podemos controlar el tiempo!  
  
Sayuri: quién había dicho que nosotras???? jeje  
  
Megami: de qué hablas?  
  
Sayuri: pues. mi papá, quién es?  
  
Megami: el kami del tiempo ps.  
  
Sayuri: ya ps!  
  
Megami: pero no está de viaje?  
  
Sayuri: y qué crees que me dejó como regalito?  
  
Megami: un controlador de tiempo?  
  
Sayuri: clarines! Megami, vamos a salvar a Inu y arreglar a Kagome!!!  
  
Megami: estás loca mujer y si sale mal???  
  
Sayuri: fue pue, que pena por Kagome y por el papacito que se perdió  
  
Megami: si Javier te escuchara, te mataba!  
  
Sayuri: jaja no creo, tú sabes como me ama jaja, bueno y de paso arreglamos la relación entre Sango y Miroku  
  
Megami: y sabes usar el controlador???  
  
Sayuri: Of course darling! Por algo soy hija del kami del tiempo  
  
Megami: ok úsalo! Pero si algo sale mal yo no lo pienso arreglar, yo siempre termino arreglando todo lo que haces mal, o sea, todo! jaja  
  
Sayuri: ¬¬ ok, no te preocupes  
  
Sayuri saca de su cajón una piedra blanca y dentro de ella salía una luz lila  
  
Sayuri: yo, Sayuri-hime, hija del kami del tiempo, vengo a ti, a pedirte me transportes en el tiempo.  
  
Megami: yo, Megami, hija de Suzanoo, kami del trueno y de la tormenta vengo a ti, a pedirte me transportes en el tiempo.  
  
Megami y Sayuri: 1467 - 1568, Sengoku Jidai, era Muromachi... (q estupidas q somos!)  
  
Y una luz violeta las rodeó  
  
-_-_-_- En el Sengoku -_-_-_-( Megami: jajajaj! Esas kritas se parecen a javier jajajaj Sayuri: ¬¬)  
  
De repente un portal se abrió y dos chicas, muy lindas por cierto, cayeron precipitadamente al suelo..  
  
Sayuri comenzó a levantarse mientras se sobaba la espalda,- Aw!, Megami éstas bien??-  
  
-si!- dijo Megami mientras se levantaba,- y tu?-  
  
- yo no, me golpeé la espalda con una estúpida piedra-  
  
- ay Sayuri!, por todo te molestas  
  
- si pes.  
  
- Hiraikotsu!! - en ese instante se escuchó el muy conocido grito de Sango  
  
- Sayuri, es Sango, fácil están cerca.. Megami y Sayuri salieron corriendo en dirección al grito de la exterminadora  
  
-oye, Megami..  
  
-qué pasa?  
  
-Por qué tienes ropa diferente?  
  
-A que te refieres con ropa diferente!  
  
-a donde se fueron tus jeans y tu blusa! Que haces con ese kimono azul!  
  
Megami se miro su ropa, y ciertamente encontró un hermoso kimono azul  
  
-Y esto de donde sal. - Megami no termino de hablar luego de ver como estaba vestida Sayuri, con un extraño gi con las puntas de las mangas anchas eran desde el codo hasta mas allá de las manos, y la espalda casi descubierta cubrida solo por el obi que era entre colores verdes y amarillos y con los hombros descubiertos tenía una falda lila , (como yunna d Final Fantasy)  
  
-que pasa Megami?  
  
-Mírate! - dijo Megami al embobada al ver el atuendo de su amiga!  
  
-Que chevre!!!! Oye pero que hacemos asi?  
  
-no se  
  
-tu eres la inteligente entre las dos, piensa!  
  
-mmmm. ya se! Fácil que tu papá sabia que algún día íbamos a llegar a hacer esto e hizo algún conjuro para que cambiáramos de ropa para que pasáramos como un poco más normal en está época, aunque tu más pareces una kami que otra cosa.  
  
-bueno tu sabes como es mi papá!  
  
-jaja claro. oye a donde íbamos?  
  
-....  
  
-...  
  
-tenemos que encontrarlos!!!!!!!!- dijeron Megami y Sayuri al mismo tiempo, y empezando a correr hacía la dirección de los gritos que se escuchaban a distancia.  
  
-Megami! Apurarte!! No los vamos a alcanzar.  
  
-ya voy!!!!!!! Solo corre!!!  
  
Las dos chicas seguían corriendo hasta llegar a un lugar de donde ya se veía a el Inu-gumi luchar.. Sango usando su Hiraikotsu, Inuyasha lanzando sus Sankotessou, Miroku lanzaba unos pergaminos que al parecer no ocasionaban ningún efecto al enorme oni que los atacaba,. y se preguntaran donde se encontraba nuestra amiga Kagome ( esto fue escrito x Sayuri y esta x supuesto con tono sarcástico). pues claro que al costado de su bicicleta atorrante rosadita, y claro que la mujer estaba parada como tonta sin hacer nada y sostenía un pequeño adorable kitsune.  
  
Megami y Sayuri que se habían escondido tras unos arbustos para no ser vistas por los del grupo o del propio oni, aunque para ellas no seria ningún problema acabar con el de un solo golpe. Sayuri comenzó a desesperarse luego de ver que Kagome no hacía nada para ayudar, y solo se quedaba viendo y gritando el nombre de Inuyasha ochenta mil veces mientras sus amigos eran aplastados por la garra asquerosa de un oni enorme y repugnante.  
  
-Megami.. Agárrame antes de que la mate- dijo Sayuri mientras se levantaba de su escondite y estaba a punto de salir enfrente de todos y tirarle un buen lapo a Kagome para que reacciónara., por supuesto que Megami la agarro antes de que sus freneticos impulsos acabaran con su plan que habían realizado desde el capitulo 48.  
  
-Ya Sayuri tranquila..  
  
-pero es que la mato..  
  
-mira primero mata al youkay después haz lo que quieras con la mujer...- "obviamente no te voy a permitir que hagas esto, para que se arruine la serie por tus locuras de adolescente"¬¬  
  
-esta bien! Como tu quieras. sonrió Sayuri con una apariencia de chikita de 6 años que se emociona con su barbie rapunzel nueva  
  
-¬¬ ya mamita tranquila. (esta chik kda día me da mas miedo! Creo q hay q internarla en el larco herrera (manicomio))  
  
En ese instante Sayuri sonrió al cielo, apuntó con su dedo hacía el oni mientras un corriente de energía comenzó a rodearla, de repente un rayo bajo justo sobre el oni, carbonizándolo en el instante, dejando a todos lo presentes absortos.  
  
-Y eso que diablos fue.- dijo Inuyasha envainando su Tessusaiga pues pensaba usar el Kaze no Kizu para acabar de una vez con el youkay.  
  
-Debe de haber sido una simple coincidencia- sugirió Sango.  
  
-No querida Sango, se le llama intervención divina, tan divina como tu firme tra ...  
  
-MONJE HENTAI!!!!- acto seguido Sango golpeo fuertemente a Miroku dejándolo inconciente.  
  
-Muy probable..- dijo Kagome..  
  
-Feh! yo no creo en estas cosas.  
  
Por otro lado Sayuri estaba planeado en su cabeza una tortura para Kagome.  
  
-Ahora si querida Megami es el turno de morir de mi querida Kagome.  
  
-Oye estas loca...  
  
-Que queda mejor, enterrada por un alud, ahogada en un tsunami, tragada por la tierra, ahogada por un remolino, lanzada 20000 km gracias a un tornado..  
  
-mmmm.. párala mujer.  
  
-pero tu me dijiste que la íbamos a ma..  
  
-Yo no dije nada además IBAMOS me suena a manada.. Y cállate que nos van a descubrir..  
  
-Pero Megami. no me puedes hacer esto. como puedes ser tan cruel para destruir los anhelos de las demás personas.- Sayuri comenzó a hacer su berrinche de chikita de 6 años.  
  
-Mira, primero tu anhelo es demasiado destructivo y lo único que intento es que no suceda un homicidio en 1er grado. después nos podrían acusar de alterar el curso de la historia de la humanidad y nos mandarían a Yomi para siempre.. (N/A:yomi es el lugar de los muertos en la mitología japonesa allí se encuentra Izanami esposa de Izanagi después de morir justo después de dar a luz al último hijo de la pareja Ho-Musubi, dios del fuego, los dos son los dioses creadores del panteón Shinto.. Todo esto lo sabe Sayuri x su amplia gama de conocimientos jeje.. Megami no sabe nada. jeje si tienen dudas sobre mitología japonesa pregunten con confianza a las hijas de kami!)  
  
-... uy que miedo...-Sayuri comenzó a temblar.  
  
-ya Sayuri compórtate, tenemos que planear que hacemos con las almas de tu ya sabes quienes.  
  
-Si, ya tengo el plan perfecto..y para esto intervendrá mi cuñadita y mi hermano  
  
-Y ellos que tienen que ver con esto.  
  
-jaja tu solo déjamelo a mi!!!  
  
La dos chicas que estaban completamente distraídas tratando de encontrar la forma perfecta de realizar su plan (N/A: no se lo diremos hasta el proximo capitulo jeje!) no se había percatado que todo el Inu-gumi ya se habían percatado de sus presencias y las estaban observando cautelosamente sobre el arbusto donde ellas estaban escondidas.  
  
-Kagome sama usted las conoce??- susurró Miroku -No Houshi sama nunca las había visto.y tu Sango??  
  
-Para nada!!!!  
  
-Feh! son solo 2 chicas tontas.  
  
-No digas eso Inuyasha que estas dos chicas están muy hermosas!!  
  
-HOUSHI HENTAI!!!!!! -Sango le tiró una cachetada a Miroku, y con este escandaloso espectáculo Sayuri y Megami se pudieron dar cuenta de que habían sido descubiertas. las dos chicas estaban pasmadas.  
  
-(pensando): Inuyasha está mas bueno...  
  
-(pensando): tonta Sayuri por su culpa nos descubrieron...  
  
De repente al reaccionar las chicas se alejaron 20 metros de distancia de grupo, Miroku entro al ataque.  
  
-Hermosas jóvenes- dijo el houshi tomándolas de las manos- no quisieran tener hijos conmigo??  
  
-este... no lo siento houshi sama pero ya tengo planeado quien será el padre de mis hijos...- Contesto Sayuri- aunque para otra ocasión será..  
  
-o que desgracia!! Si hubiera tenido un hijo con usted hubiera sido el mas hermoso de todos.  
  
A Sango una enorme venita le palpitaba en la frente.  
  
-Y usted hermosa doncella no aceptaría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo?  
  
-No gracias!!!!- dijo soltandose de las manos de houshi y acercandose a Sayuri.  
  
-Sayuri.. COREEE!!!!!- y así las dos chicas comenzaron a correr hacia el interior del bosque dejando a todo el Inu gumi absortos y extrañados...  
  
-Y eso que fue??? - pegunto el inocente Shippo  
  
******** continuara!  
  
Y aki akabo el primer cap nuestro primer fic con algo de humor jjejejee en el proximo cap!!!!  
  
*que tendran que ver Hathor y Katsumi con todo esto??  
  
*lograran sobrevivir al Sengoku Megami y Sayuri o el Sengoku logrará sobrevivir a ellas?  
  
*Sayuri lograra cumplir su sueño de matar a Kagome?  
  
*Megami entendera que hace de amiga con una psicopata¨?  
  
*Sayuri le sacará la vuelta a Javier con el hijo de un terrateniente millonario???  
  
*Sayuri encontrará la cura pa poder salvar a Kenshin antes de su patetica muerte y lograra casarse con Kenji??  
  
*Megami matara a Ash Keptchup y a todos los pokemons del mundo?  
  
*Miroku dejará de ser Hentai?  
  
*Acaso Inuyasha cada día se volverá mas cuero???  
  
*Megami tendrá un affaire con Sesshoumaru y se convertirá en la madastra de Rin?  
  
*Mataremos a Jaken????  
  
*Acaso lograre tener un sobrinito/a y q le pongan mi nombre? (Sayuri) saldrá tan bonita como su tía?  
  
*Nos dejaran algún review???'  
  
*Kagome usara la única neurona que le queda para conquistar a Inuyasha o se le quemara en el intento?  
  
Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo!!! A la misma hora y por la misma pag!!!! NO SE LO PIERDAN!!! Aclaracion: no todos los actos anunciados en el adelanto se cumpliran..  
  
NO sean malitas dejen un review xfavor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


	2. Narakito y cambio de cuerpos

Holas! Como están bueno Yo (Megami) estoy bien pero cierta personita a mi costado no lo esta del todo, así que sin mas preámbulos y antes de que se ponga a llorar comenzaremos con esto  
  
-DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Inuyasha no nos pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Narakito y el cambio de cuerpos.  
  
Sayuri y Megami terminaron de correr ya que se habían adentrado mucho en el oscuro y tétrico bosque.  
  
-Hay. me canse! Megami y ahora que hacemos?  
  
-No se! Tu eres la de las ideas locas.piensa.  
  
- Nos hubiéramos quedado con ellos un ratito. hubiéramos esperado a que Inuyasha y Miroku hubieran ido a las aguas termales y los hubiéramos visto tal y como Kami los trajo al mundo!! Jejeje- (Megami: deberían ver la cara de libidinosa que acaba de poner Sayuri )  
  
-Te he estado repitiendo que dejes de ser tan.. Javier lee esto y fuiste!!!  
  
-hay ya!!!! Párala! Hablas demasiado de Javier no será que te esta gustando!!!! ¬¬#  
  
-jajajjajajajajaj!!!!! Para nada! Que Kami me libre! Ya tranquila! Deja los celos para otro día.  
  
-(pensando) si a ti te gusta Javier la que va a morir no va a ser Kagome si no tu ¬¬###  
  
-Bueno bueno, cual era el plan..  
  
-Bien, mira nosotras tomaremos los cuerpos de Kagome y Sango, por supuesto que yo el de Kagome por que tengo mas experiencia en casos difíciles que tu.  
  
-Pero por que tienes que ser tu Kagome, yo prefiero a Inuyasha que a Miroku  
  
-Quieres saber la razón querida Megami..  
  
-Si!  
  
-POR QUE ME DA LA GANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Sayuri grito tan fuerte que todo el bosque se estremeció y todos los animales salieron despavoridos por ahí.  
  
-(pajarito a otro pajarito) por que Amaterasu tuvo que tener una hija tan gritona como esta.(N/sayuri: amaterasu es la kami que gobierna los cielos, diosa del sol y diosa principal del panteón shinto, nacida del ojo izquierdo de Izanagi durante su baño de purificación (misogi) luego de ir a Yomi a ver a Izanami luego de su muerte , la más hermosa de los hijos de Izanagi, venerada en el templo de Ise)  
  
-es uno de los castigos divinos..  
  
-Kami loca!!! ¬¬ ***  
  
-ENTENDISTE MEGAMI!!!!!!  
  
-si ya callate!!! ¬¬  
  
-QUE BUENO!!!!!  
  
-sigamos con el plan. pero se podría saber donde vamos a dejar nuestros cuerpos y las almas de ellas, me imagino que no será en alguna cueva repugnante!  
  
-como crees!!!! Para esto interviene mi hermanito jejeje  
  
- y para que el...  
  
En eso una nube de veneno aparece y comienza a cubrir todo el cielo circundante.  
  
-oe es Naraku no?  
  
-Si quien mas va a ser con ese veneno barato, creo que comprado en la parada.  
  
-si fácil!!! Malísima calidad.  
  
En eso un hombre en vuelto en una piel de mandril aparece delante de ellas.  
  
-Que quieres Naraku??? Te cansaste de depredar el bosque en busca de mandriles blancos en peligro de extinción!! (y akie sta la ecologista Megami miembro de green peace! Jaja)  
  
-Que te pasa loca conservacionista!!!  
  
-Ya déjense de rodeos y habla Naraku que haces aquí, que raro que no estas viendo cable por tu televisor portátil, acaso Kanna ya no da buena señal?  
  
-No esta haciendo unos trabajitos para mi!  
  
-AH! Que bueno! No le estará mandando flores de tu parte a tu bitch? (N/A: saben kien es no? kien mas que Kikyo!!)  
  
-No sé!  
  
-Jaja ya Naraku que quieres!!  
  
-Pues, ustedes sabrán ese refrán "si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles"  
  
-Jajajaj! Que estas aceptando que somos mas poderosas que tu??? Y que quieres que no aliemos contigo???  
  
-mmm.. pues si, eso depende de ustedes aunque si no se me unen acabaré con ustedes.  
  
-jajajajaja tu mismo te contradices, primero dices que somos invencibles y ahora nos vienes que nos vas a matar. que opinas querida Megami.  
  
-Sencillo ya acabemos con el y lo mandamos al infierno..  
  
-Tranquila mujer!!! Deja tus principios de Green peace para la próxima campaña para salvar las ballenas en Alaska ok??... bueno seguimos con el tema de mi querido Narakito!  
  
-no me digas Narakito.¬¬  
  
-esta bien Narakito, para que quieres nuestros divinos servicios.  
  
-(susurro) oye Sayuri que estas haciendo no te estarás queriendo aliar con Naraku?  
  
-(susurro) estas loca! Es solo para sacar información tu si no podrías trabajar en el servicio secreto. serías un desastre.. -Muy bien Narakito proseguimos, cuales son tus intenciones para con nosotras (Sayuri ta usando un tono de asesinos en serie)  
  
-Pues veran, ustedes saben que odio a Inuyasha porque Kikyo lo ama, por que quiere los fragmentos, por que es mas guapo que yo y todas la mujeres quieren con el, me volví gay por su culpa, y para colmo mi novio me dejo por que no llegaba a la altura de Inuyasha..... (mil años después Narakito termino su lista de porque odia a Inuyasha..)  
  
-Zzzzzzzzzz  
  
-Zzzzzzzzz  
  
-YA!!!! Ustedes dos despierten que no he estado gastando saliva por gusto.  
  
-Ya ok! pero dinos que quieres que hagamos!!!  
  
-QUE LO MATEN A EL Y A TODO SU GRUPITO DE LOSERRRRRRSSSSSSS!! MUAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
-¬¬  
  
-¬¬  
  
-(Naraku se seguia riendo....)  
  
-....... ¬¬##############(es sayuri xsiak)  
  
-..... ¬¬####  
  
-(Seguía riendose)  
  
-YA CORTALA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ESTUPIDO MARICAKU!!!!!!!!  
  
-ejem.. Disculpen, pero cual es su respuesta acerca del plan maestro  
  
-quien se lo dice tu o yo Megami?  
  
-dile tu y yo me encargo de el..  
  
-Bien Narakito, después de una exhaustiva conversación mental, hemos llegado a la conclusión de....  
  
Tararrararraarar suenan los tambores... La expectativa de Naraku aumenta..  
  
-de que.. No te vamos a ayudar!!!  
  
-Que!! Por que! Acaso no me ven como un aliado fuerte..  
  
-Pues.. Este.. Como decirtelo.. PUES NO!! Detestamos a la gente que usa marionetas, y que no afronta los peligros y lo peor..  
  
-QUE USAS PIELES DE MANDRILES EN PELIGRO DE EXTINCION...  
  
-bueno eso seria otra cosa pero no era lo que yo tenía en mente..pero terminemos con esto que ya me canse de ti, ya Megami has lo que tienes que hacer.  
  
Sayuri se volteó y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria de donde se encontraba Naraku y Megami, en eso Megami lanzó un rayo de energía muy poderoso que elimino al instante a la marioneta que había enviado Naraku..  
  
*****En el castillo de Narakito***  
  
La marioneta que tenía Naraku que adornaba su mesita se rodeo de fuego y se hizo cenizas.  
  
-Kagura!!!!! -grito Naraku  
  
La puerta del cuarto de Naraku se abrió y Kagura entro con los ojos llorosos e hinchados.  
  
-Que te pasa Kagura!!!! Has vuelto a ver la maratón de Mujer Casos de la Vida Real, de Silvia Pinal te he dicho que no veas eso mientras tienes cosas que hacer para mi!..  
  
-Si. snif. pero después dieron maratón de Lo Que Callamos Las Mujeres.. y ya no pude más..  
  
-hay ya callate deja de llorar que pareces María la del Barrio  
  
-(pensando) ¬¬ si pero tu te pareces mas a Soraya que a Luis Fernando..  
  
-bueno tengo algo para ti..  
  
****** de vuelta al bosque donde estaban Sayuri y Megami****( reiteramos, somos unas ESTUPIDAS)  
  
-Ya Megami tenemos que volver con ellos para poder cambiar nuestras almas con las de ellas..  
  
-Si. bien que quieres ir por que quieres ver a Inuyasha desnudo..  
  
-hey! Que te pasa ah!! Stop OK!  
  
-ya no importa vamonos.  
  
Así comenzaron a caminar hacia donde sentían las presencias de los del grupo de Inuyasha. al llegar se escondieron tras unos arbustos..  
  
-Oye! No tenias que hablar con tu hermano??  
  
-Hay verdad! Me había olvidado.- Sayuri saca de no se donde un celular y comienza a marcar.  
  
Ring.. Ring..  
  
-A.ló?- se escucho una voz que al parecer se acababa de despertar.  
  
-Hermanito de mi Heart!!!  
  
-Que te pasa ahora Sayuri que quieres.. - chikito.. quien es??- se escucha por el otro lado del teléfono..  
  
-Katsumi!!! Que haces con Hathor a esta hora!!!!! -Nada que te importe!... acabamos de ver la estupida película de Britney Spears y nos quedamos dormidos.  
  
-Aya!!! Pero que pena!!! Yo ya quiero tener sobrinos..  
  
-Estas loca!! Si kieres bebes en la casa tenlos tu!!! Y no molestes! Me tienes harto con que quieres sobrinos, no tenemos tiempo de estar pensando en esas estupideces! Chibola de 15 años!!!!!...........  
  
-oye tu eres 2 años mayor que yo no me molestes!!!!!!  
  
-Ya cállate!! - Katsumi ya cállate, estoy cansada considera!!!!- (es Hathor gritando x siak). discúlpame cielito.- no te preocupes chikito lindo...  
  
-¬¬ ##### hey par de estupidos tórtolos déjense de bobadas! Y escúchame Katsumi que se me acaba mi saldo.. y tu me lo vas a reponer!!  
  
-Ya hermanita habla.. Oye donde estás????  
  
-Bueno estoy en el Sengoku y este.. Tengo un pequeño problemi..  
  
-QUEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUE DIABLOS HACES AHIIIIIIII"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sayuri tuvo que alejar el telefono a 1 km de distancia para no tener que escuchar al gritón de su hermano..( es verdad cuando mi hno se molesta nadie se le acerca.. Da miedo.. La unica es Hathor..)  
  
-le has dicho a papá no?  
  
-..... (silencio)......  
  
-estás loca como se te ocurre y sin pedir permiso, te pasa algo el fregado voy a ser yo, seguro que Megami esta contigo! Si mi tío se entera voy a terminar muerto!!..  
  
-Ya no importa! Escúchame, vamos a intercambiar cuerpos con Kagome y Sango y necesitamos donde dejar nuestros cuerpos y sus almas se van a meter en nuestros cuerpos ok?  
  
-que bueno que Megami está contigo.. Pero escúchame no vayan a hacer algo estupido me entendieron. a que hora vienen?  
  
-No se fácil en un ratito,espéranos quieres..  
  
-Ya byes..  
  
Tutututututut..  
  
-Ya, y que dijo.  
  
-Obviamente tuvo que decir que si, sabe que si no lo hace voy a contar todas sus cochinadas a todos sus amigosy en especial a mi cuña. MUAJAJJAJAJAAJA  
  
-Bien esta todo listo no...  
  
Sayuri y Megami sigilosamente comenzaron a ver que era lo que sucedía  
  
-Sango, te parece si nos damos un delicioso baño en las aguas termales de aquí cerca.  
  
-Claro Kagome.  
  
-Oye Inuyasha cuida que mientras Kagome-chan y yo estamos bañandonos, que no se nos vaya a aparecer ningún monje Hentai esta bien?  
  
-Feh! está bien ya váyanse.  
  
-Gracias Inuyasha,  
  
Así Kagome y Sango salieron hacía las aguas termales.  
  
-Bien Megami! Es nuestra oportunidad!- Dijo Sayuri levantándose de su escondite, pero no precisamente se dirigía hacía las dos chicas como era su plan, sino hacía el campamento donde se encontraban los sexy man!! (N/A: Megami: oye que es eso de sexy man! Q horror Sayuri!!!! Sayuri: jejje ya!!)  
  
-Hey esperate a donde crees que vas!!!!  
  
-A donde crees? Estos dos indefensos hombres están solos y desprotegidos, además que hoy es una noche muy fría!!.....jeje  
  
-¬¬ tu no vas a ningún lado pervertida, vamos a seguir el plan entendiste...  
  
-¬¬## pero si que eres una aguafiestas  
  
-Ya tu camina nomás!  
  
Así Megami y Sayuri comenzaron a seguir a Sango y Kagome las cuales no se percataron de las presencias de las dos, así un poco antes de llegar a las aguas termales dos extrañas se interpusieron en el camino de la Taijiya y de la Miko.  
  
-Oigan quienes son ustedes dos..- dijo un poco amenazante Sango  
  
-jaja! Tranqui ok? no estamos aquí para hacerles daño sino al contrario, les vamos a formar un futuro estable y con las mejores calidades de vida (Megami:y eso de calidad de vida de donde salio! Sayuri. De geopolitica! Hoy tuvimos examen de eso!! y no me ayudaste en nada!!! I hate you!!! Megami: jeje! Es que no pude ps!)  
  
-que? No entiendo?  
  
-ya Kagome te entiendo yo se que tu coeficiente intelectual es como el de Britney pero has un pequeño esfuerzo.  
  
-¬¬ como supiste mi nombre.  
  
-Soy una Kami.. (mentira!!!! Los kami no son omnisientes osea d que todo no lo saben, x ejemplo un kami que vive en el cielo no sabe lo que pasa en la tierra y se vale de mensajeros, tampoco pueden saber el destino, necesitan oráculos para adivinarlo, así que tengan claro que no lo saben todo okis?.... y aki akbo la breve clase de mitologia japonesa!!, ah me olvidaba, yo lo se xq soy yo y hago lo que kiero!!! Jaja soy sayuri x siak!)  
  
-que???? Y que hacen aquí ustedes...  
  
En ese instante los ojos claros de Megami se pusieron completamente negros.(digo completamente tipo alien si que tienen TODO el ojo negro manyan)y una energía la empezaba a rodear, y sus cabellos flotaban, a Sayuri le ocurrió lo mismo. Sango alzó su Hiraikotsu, Kagome estaba petrificada ante un posible ataque contra ellas.  
  
-Yo Megami, controlo la magia y la medicina, ordeno a tus almas salir de tu cuerpo y entrar al mío.  
  
-Mi alma entrara a tu cuerpo y mis poderes divinos se quedaran conmigo.  
  
Sango soltó el Hiraikotsu, la taijiya y la Miko habían quedado inmóviles. sus almas salieron de sus cuerpos y se quedaron rodeando su cabezas.  
  
Los ojos de Megami y Sayuri se cerraron con fuerza, y una gran cantidad de almas salieron de sus cuerpos y entraron con rapidez a los cuerpos de Sango y Kagome, al mismo tiempo que las almas de ellas entraban a los cuerpos de las dos Kami.  
  
Sayuri respiro con fuerza al sentir su alma de nuevo en un cuerpo, al principio respiro con dificultad, pero se repuso al instante, volteó hacía donde se encontraba Megami que ya estaba en el cuerpo de Sango, Sayuri le sonrió.  
  
-Lo logramos Megami!!!!! -Sayuri comenzó a saltar como una loca  
  
-Si lo logramos!!!! Yeah!!!!!!! -comenzaron a saltar y reír y gritar!!!! Como Sayuri después de ver la segunda película de Inuyasha, de pronto pararon al percatarse que Sango y Kagome las miraban sorprendidas y un poco asustadas.  
  
-Quienes o que son ustedes.- dijo Sango al ver su cuerpo delante de ella.  
  
-Pues ya le dijimos somos Kami.  
  
-Pero eso es imposible.-  
  
-Entiende Kagome!! Usa tu cerebrito! Entiendo que tengas una deficencia mental y carencia de neuronas pero tu puedes! Ya te hemos dicho que somos Kami, y como pueden ver hemos tomado sus cuerpos por unos cuantos días.  
  
-Y para que los quieren?  
  
-Todo es por su bien! Las ayudaremos para que puedan conquistar a ese par de playmates que estan x ahí.....  
  
-AH? A quienes te refieres - (fue Kagome)  
  
PLOP!!!! Sayuri cae al estilo anime, a Megami una gotita se resbala por su cabeza..  
  
-Se lo explicaremos luego pero ahora nos tienes que acompañar no nos pueden ver juntas..  
  
Megami se acercó junto a Sayuri más cerca de Kagome y Sango, Megami toco ligeramente el hombro de ambas y una inmensa luz azulina las envolvió a las cuatro..  
  
******** continuara!!!**  
  
Bueno y aquí acabo este capitulo, esta super seco xq yo (Sayuri) me sentía un poco depre, bueno m siento MUY depre y Megami no me ayuda con los temas graciosos así que no hemos podido hacer algo mejor.. X favor no nos vaya a poner cosas malas xq m voy a poner peor!!! ;;  
  
En el Próximo capitulo...  
  
*Katsumi asesinara a Sayuri después de decirle a Hathor todas las cochinadas que hizo..  
  
*Sayuri será feliz. alguna vez en su vida, su relación mejorara??? Podrá salvar su relación??? Javier dejará de ser el hombre frío en el que se ha convertido.. Dejará de imitar a Sesshoumaru? X fas javier!!!!!  
  
*Megami salvara a las orcas en alaska? A los osos pandas en china??? Y a chicho? (es el apodo de alguien. q wina!)  
  
*Sayuri dejará de repetirle a Megami que no se enamore de nadie que no sea un anime, xq los hombres de verdad son unos perros!!!!!  
  
*Kagome logrará sobrevivir sin su mochila amarilla que contendrá que cosas extrañas?  
  
*Miroku se sobrepasara con Megami?  
  
*Aparecerá Kikyo en este fic?? La mataremos? ( chiks necesitamos su ayuda con esta tipa, necesito torturas y la forma de muerte a la que someteremos a Kikyo.dejen sus ideas!!)  
  
*Naraku encontrará el amor en Carlos Cacho (los peruanos saben a quien nos referimos)??  
  
*En la tomografía que le hicieron a Kagome Revelará su cerebro escondido????  
  
*Kenshin no morirá? Será inmortal por siempre y se casará conmigo? (sayuri)  
  
*Sayuri dejara de ser tan estupida escribiendo estas cosas que no tienen nada que ver con Inuyasha... (estoy depre etiendanlo)  
  
*Mi internet volverá a la vida?? (Megami)  
  
Bueno y aki akbo esta cochinada de cap que hemos hecho, xq esta horrible!!1 ;; no junten el trabajo con la depresión o si no terminan como Sayuri, que acaba de irse a su cuarto a llorar.. pobechita.. pucha cuando se entere que estoy escribiendo esto me mata..por fas dejen review! Antes de que Sayuri comienze con sus incontrolables sollozos que parecen que a la pobre la están matando... xfas! Y recuerden que los hombres son unos perros!  
  
Respondiendo sus hermosisismos Reviews!  
  
Yashi: Gracias por tu review!! Que bueno que te gusto, y pues si en verdad estamos locas!!!  
  
Cheethan Black: gracias x tu review,! Bueno con las incoherencias que pusimos pues no se las pusimos xq estamos medias locas y fueron las primeras cosas que se nos ocurrieron, y Sayuri puso lo de Kenshin xq aún tiene el trauma de ver morir a Kenshin en el último ova hace más de seis meses q lo vio y aún le afecta a la pobre.  
  
Sheila Ruiz: Gracias por tu review!! Bueno eso de ver a Kagome muerta sería demasiado chervre y ver como Inu se olvida de Kikyo y se desespera. cute! Bueno por lo del kami de la oscuridad, pues tengo dos kami que te podrían servir, Enma-ho, soberano de Jigoku que es algo así como el infierno está compuesto por ocho regiones de fuego y ocho de hielo, y este kami es el que juzga las almas de los varones y asignándoles tras un juicio a una de las 16 regiones dependiendo de sus pecados, de las mujeres se encarga su hna. Y el último es Susanno que es kami de la tormenta y el trueno, fue exiliado por su padre Izanagi luego de desobedecerlo, volvió al reino de los cielos pues estaba celoso de su hna Amaterasu diosa del sol y gobernante del cielo, realizó un complot o algo así contra ella, a consecuencia de esto Amaterasu se oculto y por esto tb se oculto el sol, así que después que los demás kami lograron sacarla enviaron a Susano de nuevo al exilio. Bueno estos dos son los que considero más malos, aunque no hay kami malos, pueden ser buenos o malos depende de las acciones que realicen, si sigues teniendo dudas, o algo que no entiendes sobre ellos o sobre algo de mitología sigue preguntando xq me gusta explicar esto!!! (Sayuri)  
  
Kiyotsu-chan : Muchas gracias x tu review que bueno que te gusto! Y q te hayas reido de esto!  
  
Dark_Serenety : Muchisimas gracias!!  
  
Nakuru10: jaja que bueno que te gusto!!!! Nos alegra que te haya gustado tanto que hasta podrias matarnos!!! Muchisimas gracias!!!!! Y estamos pensando una forma sadica de matar a Kikyo si pudieras ayudarnos xfas!!!!  
  
Chiks!!! Xfas dejen sus reviews!!!1 y sus sugerencias para el asesinato de Kikyo!!!!!!  
  
REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!1 


End file.
